


Breeding Relief

by airebellah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bilbo is So Done, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega!Bilbo, Overprotective Thorin, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Thorin, Pre-Relationship, Protective Thorin, Quest of Erebor, Rutting, Size Difference, Slash, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin could no longer deny his attraction to Bilbo. The halfling had proven himself to be worthy of the quest, surprising the dwarf at almost every turn.<br/>As it turned out, Bilbo had one more surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/gifts).



> This is for tea-blitz, who I know feels there is a huge dearth of A/B/O in this fandom. (Hope the title is pun-y enough for you!)  
> This is truly the definition of porn without plot. Set after the troll incident, only without the wargs and orcs chasing the Company down. Apologies for any mistakes, this is unbeta’d. Also, this is my first time writing A/B/O, so...*shrugs*

Ever since first laying eyes on Bilbo, Thorin had desired him. The halfling was small and delicate, and soft in all the right places. Something about him had evoked a very primal urge to _protect,_ even as the dwarf had wanted nothing more than to turn him around and bend him over. Of course, none of this had stopped Thorin from feeling great contempt towards the halfling, who was clearly unworthy of embarking on such an important quest.

It turned Bilbo deserved more credit than Thorin had originally given him, weeks of endless griping and complaining aside. Getting the entire company thrown into sacks by three trolls was hardly praiseworthy, though Thorin was not too stubborn to admit his own sister-sons deserved at least _partial_ blame. But he could not forget that when all hope had seemed lost, Bilbo had come to their rescue, using his quick wit and surprising cunning to stall for time.

Thorin let out an aggravated sigh, furiously scrubbing a small, rough bar of soap over his forearm. The Company had stopped at the first river they had happened upon after leaving the troll hoard, and the King had granted a single day’s break from the pressing quest. They were all in desperate need to wash their clothing after being tied up in those disgusting sacks; he would rather lose a day to idleness than traverse Middle-Earth with the lingering stench of troll.

Their burglar had been more excited than any other at the prospect of bathing. Hardly a surprise, given his obsession with all things _proper,_ but the fact that he shucked off his clothes without a care in front of everyone was quite the shock. Though he had still made sure to separate himself, sitting in the shallows downstream from everyone else.

Thorin found himself glancing over towards the halfling more often than he had reason to, cursing at himself each time. But he could not help it - seeing Bilbo dangling in the air, his limbs in the enormously oversized hands of trolls had sparked a flare of protectiveness in the dwarf that refused to die down. He longed to storm towards Bilbo, pluck the bar of soap from his small hands and instead be the one to wash him down.

But he quickly pushed those thoughts away, ignoring the tempting ache in his loins.

 

“Halfling.”

Bilbo jumped at his name being called, though surely his large, twitching ears had picked up on Thorin’s approach.

“I would think last night clearly demonstrated why you should not linger alone,” the dwarf said coolly. Everyone else had left long ago, though Thorin had stayed behind - only to look after his Company’s weakest member, of course.

“I still smell,” was Bilbo’s curt reply. The halfling had not even deemed to turn his head, remaining with his back turned to the King.

“I do not smell anything,” Thorin said.

Bilbo only snorted, soaked ringlets bouncing as he shook his head. “You’re too far away to smell it,” he explained.

“Shall I come a bit closer?”

Now Bilbo twisted around, eyes widening in surprise. Thorin himself was taken aback by the husky desire in his tone, though he did not back down.

Bilbo gulped, eyes traveling down Thorin’s thickly furred chest. The dwarf wore nothing but his smallclothes, waiting for his outerwear to dry. “If you wish,” Bilbo invited, seemingly barely managing to pry his gaze back to Thorin’s.

Thorin’s thumbs hooked into the top of his thin trousers, gaze never leaving Bilbo’s as he pulled them down. The halfling stared back with surprising gall, though he was clearly struggling to maintain the eye contact.

“I do wish,” Thorin said as he stepped out of the thin clothes and into the water. “I wish very much.”

“Well, then!” Bilbo replied, sounding suspiciously breathless.

The dwarf strode through the water with ease, though once he came within a few feet of the halfling, he froze. His nose began to burn with a luscious, intoxicating scent. His eyes fluttered shut as he simply breathed it in, revelling in the way it seemed to wash over him.

As the realization hit him, his eyes flew open.

“You’re an omega?” he growled, finger pointing at the perplexed halfling accusingly.

“Ah, yes,” Bilbo replied, clearly nonplussed. “Is that… a problem?”

Omegas were rare amongst dwarves - even more rare than females, who were a scant third of the population. In theory, Thorin was aware the other races did not suffer the same problems with fertility. But to smell an omega in heat, to have one _right in front of him,_ ready for the taking… it was a heady thought.

Thorin continued forward, much slower than before. Bilbo’s scent only grew stronger the closer he got, and Thorin was sure he had never smelled anything so sweet and tempting.

“I must have you,” he said as he came to a stop directly in front of Bilbo, more of a warning than anything else.

But Bilbo was not phased - in fact, he licked in lips in clear anticipation. “Then have me,” he tempted, voice deliciously hoarse.

It took all of Thorin’s concentration not to dig his fingers into Bilbo’s soft flesh as he grabbed the halfling’s shoulders, tugging Bilbo against him. He immediately pressed his face into Bilbo’s neck, taking in greedy gulps of his intoxicating scent.

“Thorin, please,” Bilbo gasped, rolling his hips shamelessly.

“You are in heat,” Thorin murmured. Bilbo only whimpered in response, clinging to Thorin with growing desperation.

Gripping Bilbo’s round cheeks in his palms, Thorin bent down and crushed their lips together. Bilbo moaned, throwing his arms around the dwarf’s neck and pulling him closer. Thorin forced his tongue into the halfling’s pliant open mouth, groaning at the wet heat.

“Thorin!” Bilbo gasped as the dwarf pulled away, leaving a trail of biting, wet kisses down his cheek and neck. “Thorin, I need you.”

Thorin growled, sucking a possessive bruise into the halfling’s smooth throat. Bilbo rutted furiously into the dwarf’s thigh, gasping as he tried vainly to find his pleasure. Were he not nearly as desperate, Thorin would have found humour in Bilbo’s wanton abandonment. As it were, he pulled away from the soft, delectable throat to press his lips against Bilbo’s with bruising force.

“Not here,” he managed to pant between kisses. He couldn’t have the water wash away his scent from Bilbo’s skin.

“Hmm?” Bilbo mumbled, practically incoherent from desire. He yelped as Thorin tossed him over his shoulder, running towards the shore as fast as the water would allow. He laid Bilbo down on the grassy land, covering the halfling’s small body with his own.

“Mm,” Bilbo moaned, immediately wrapping his legs around the dwarf’s waist. Or at least attempting to do so - his hips struggled to stretch that far, and his ankles barely hooked onto the back of Thorin’s thighs. But it was enough for the wanton little creature, who began thrusting quite powerfully into Thorin’s stomach.

Thorin chuckled, showering Bilbo’s ruddy cheeks with sloppy kisses. “Patience, little one,” he murmured.

Bilbo whimpered as Thorin pulled away, though the sound quickly turned into a moan as the dwarf wrapped a hand around his hardened length.

Thorin gave a few testing thrusts, enraptured by Bilbo’s response. The halfling whined, head tossing to the side as his eyes scrunched closed. Lips parting, his delicious tongue flicked out to wet them as he panted loudly.

“Are you ready for me?” Thorin asked, releasing Bilbo’s cock to run a hand down his thigh. Bilbo’s legs fell open immediately, hips thrusting to guide Thorin’s hand downwards. He snickered, long nose brushing through Bilbo’s damp curls. “Tell me what you want, you wanton thing.”

“I want you,” Bilbo gasped, hand trailing down to relieve the pressure himself. It was a tempting prospect, but Thorin grabbed his wrist before he could reach his destination. Next time.

“And what would you have me do?” Thorin asked, dragging his tongue along the halfling’s curved ear.

“Oh, oh,” Bilbo sighed, squirming desperately. “Thorin, I need you - I need you so badly, please, _please,_ knot me.”

A growl tore from Thorin’s throat as he grabbed the halfling’s hips, flipping him around with ease. “Is this what you want?” he asked raggedly, pulling Bilbo onto his hands and knees.

“Yes!” Bilbo cried, canting his hips back into the dwarf’s without hesitation.

Thorin’s hand stroked Bilbo’s thick thigh, patting his plump behind reverently before slipping down to prod at his entrance. Both hobbit and dwarf moaned loudly at the touch. Bilbo was clearly ready - Thorin’s fingers were already slick from the lightest brush. He slipped a finger inside, testing. The halfling was tight, but his body adjusted quickly. Soon he had two, then three fingers inside, all thrusting with complete abandon.

“More!” Bilbo begged, thrusting back into Thorin’s hand. “Fuck me!”

Thorin snarled, pulling out his fingers and slicking his throbbing cock with the wetness. He grabbed Bilbo’s hip with one hand, the other holding his cock as he aligned himself. As he pushed in, he groaned at the wet, tight warmth.

Bilbo squirmed for a moment before pushing back. Thorin took the hint, giving a few testing thrusts before falling into a quick, hard rhythm. “Yes!” Bilbo cried. “Harder!’

The dwarf growled, both hands closing on the halfling’s hips as he thrusted even harder. Draping himself over Bilbo’s back, he pressed his forehead into the halfling’s spine, licking at the wet skin. Bilbo moaned deliciously, reaching back and grabbing a handful of Thorin’s hair. The dwarf snarled as Bilbo yanked hard, hips snapping forward with brutal force. Bilbo cried out, bracing his weight on one elbow as a hand snaked down to wrap around his cock.

“No!” Thorin growled, gripping the halfling’s wrist and tugging it away.

“Please,” Bilbo gasped. “I need to - please, I’m so close.”

“I’m going to breed you,” Thorin grunted in Bilbo’s ear, smirking at the halfling’s answering keen. “You’re going to be covered in my scent. Everyone will know you’re _mine."_

“Yes!” Bilbo cried. “Yes, yes, _please,_ I’m yours.”

“I want to see you.” Thorin continued. He was talking too much, too much, but he could not help himself. “I want to see your face.”

He pulled out, pushing Bilbo onto his back and thrusting back inside. “Ah!” Bilbo practically wailed, forcing his legs around Thorin’s hips once more.

“Look at me. Bilbo, _look at me,"_ Thorin ordered, The halfling seemed to struggle to open his eyes, the bright hazel orbs replaced with dark arousal.

Thorin slipped a hand between their hips, curling tightly around Bilbo’s cock. The halfling gasped, eyes fluttering shut.

“Look at me,” Thorin repeated roughly, beginning to pump only when his order was obeyed.

“Ah!” Bilbo gasped, eyes widening. “I’m going to -”

“Come for me,” Thorin growled. He watched Bilbo’s plump red lips part, nose scrunching up as his cheeks flushed darkly. His large feet scrambled against Thorin’s back, breath coming out in desperate pants as his orgasm hit, ejaculating all over his plump belly.

The sight was too much for the dwarf. His own orgasm hit him with such force, it left the King panting and shuddering. Bilbo moaned, shifting slightly as Thorin knotted inside him. Lifting a hand, Thorin stroked the halfling's flushed cheek.

“Beautiful,” he murmured reverently,

Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he gave the dwarf a lazy smile. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this,” he murmured.

Thorin simply smiled, rubbing his nose against Bilbo’s cheek before giving him a soft kiss. “As have I, ghivashel.”


End file.
